Demons in the Night
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: A peaceful Night at the Stark Rogers home is shattered when a savage attack blindsides Tony and Steve, leaving their young son unprotected. AU-ish Superfamily Superhusbands Tony/Steve


A/N: This is more for my own entertainment than anything. I have no excuse. I am in a mood.

This is movie 'verse-ish.

Superfamily AU Steve/Tony with Wee!Peter and whatnot. If that's not your cup of tea, you may as well stop now, because it's about to go downhill from here. I'm not sure what else to tell you.

I don't anything, whatever…Also, I don't do research. I make stuff up like a champ, though.

Peaceful silence laid over Stark Mansion like a nighttime blanket as Pacific waves rolled lazily against the cliff supporting the sprawling estate. The hallways were dark and still, JARVIS powered down for the night as it slowly reached three o'clock in the morning.

Steve Rogers-Stark lay in a king sized bed, his chest rising and falling peacefully as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his husband of three years now, Tony Stark, rubbing his nose in the shock of soft, unkempt coal black hair. Tony lay flush against him, the ARC reactor in industrialist's chest casting the room in a comforting, soft glow from under his cotton t-shirt as they slept peacefully together.

The soft sound of a beep cut through the night, slicing through the quiet like a razorblade.

Steve's blue eyes flew open immedately, his sharp ears picking it up instantly. He threw his body over Tony just as a deafening explosion rocked the mansion.

"Wha-?" Tony immediately tried to shake off the sleep from his body as Steve carried him to safety, the sound of marching bootsteps thundering behind them as unknown attackers assaulted their home.

"We're under attack. Stay low. Go get Peter." Steve said. Tony shook his head in confusion, looking around. Steve tried to be patient as Tony's brain rebooted itself from sleep. "Hurry, Love."

"Okay. Keep your head down. Stay safe. Your spare shield is under the bed" Tony said. Steve kissed him quickly and Tony ran toward their son's bedroom, sliding his shield out from under the bed and ran in the direction of the marching footsteps.

* * *

Peter woke to the large explosion and sat up in bed as he heard a commotion somewhere in the mansion, trying hard to stay awake. He tingled all over from his sence of danger as he watched Tony burst into his room.

"Dad? Wazgoin on?" Peter asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one small fist.

"C'mon, Baby, we gotta go." Tony said, gathering Peter up in his arms.

"Why what's-?" Peter asked, clinging to Tony's shoulder in fright.

"You remember what Pop and I told you? About where to go in case of an emergency?" Tony asks, throwing things out of the way in Peter's closet with the arm that wasn't holding his son close.

"The panic room, right?" Peter asked.

"That's right, Pete." Tony said, opening the hidden door and putting Peter down at the entrance. "I need you to hide, okay? This tunnel will lead you there."

"What's going on, Daddy?" Peter asked, still clutching on to Tony as his father's panicked eyes scared him mroe and more and the tingling in his body got worse.

"Some bad men are in our house and your Pop and I want you to be safe." Tony said. "Now, stay in the panic room until one of us comes and gets you, okay?"

"But, Daddy…" Peter whimpered. He jumped as a large explosion was heard closer than before, almost right outside of the door. Tony hugged Peter briefly.

"I love you, Peter. Go! Now!" Tony pushed Peter into the tunnel and shut the door behind him. Peter listened as he heard Tony pile the things in the close back against the door. He tried to push against it, but jumped back when he heard an explosion. Peter struggled with the door when he heard yelling and a commotion, his Spider-Strength moving it easily. He fought past his closet things just as there was silence in his bedroom. He opened his closet door and saw the devastation that was once his room. There was not a trace of his father.

Peter heard retreating footsteps and pressed his fingertips and bare feet to the wall, climbing deftly and sneaking out his door. He stole glances as what looked like black-leather clad monsters held his dad in their grasp, manhandling him down the hallway. Peter ducked out of sight, his lip wobbling slightly in fright. He crawled across the ceiling and watched as Tony was dragged down to his workshop. Peter set his features in determination, crawling toward a grate that he knew led to the ductwork.

"I'll save you, Daddy." Peter whispered, disappearing into the grate and cloing it behind him.

Peter crawled through the duct system and knew he was getting close to Tony's workshop. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard agitated voices; two of them he identified as his fathers'. He found light streaming through a grate and looked down at the scene before him.

Tony and Steve were both on the floor. Steve's upper body was wrapped in what appeared to be a blinking electronic device, pinning his arms behind his back and wrapping around his ankles. He lay on the floor, groaning, one of his eyes blackened and a cut on his cheek, his nose bleeding.

Tony was not in much better condition, a cut above his eyebrow was bleeding freely down to his collar, angry bruises littering his body. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles tied together, but he was sitting up and glaring fiercely at…

"The Red Skull" Peter gasped.

"…are you doing here? You died in 1942." Steve wheezed from the ground. "I was there."

"You aren't the only one who can survive to the century." The Red Skull smirked, nudging Steve with his foot. Steve grunted in pain.

"What is that? What have you done to him?" Tony demanded.

"A device given to me to contain the gifted Captain, here." The Red Skull said. "It hinders his regeneration with tiny miniature electric shocks to his cells, also keeping his strength under control. How are you feeling, Captain?"

"Ecstatic." Steve managed and groaned in pain again. Tony couldn't stop the worried expression that betrayed him for a moment before schooling his features into an impassive face.

"Well, you can imagine my surprise to find the good Captain married and with a child, no less." The Red Skull said, pacing around his two captives.

"You and me both, Sunshine." Tony retorted. "I never thought I was one for settling down. Then I saw those Baby Blues and couldn't say no." Are you a terminal bachelor yourself? You sure look like it."

"Tony…" Steve groaned weakly, rolling around slightly in pain. "What did we agree about taunting supervillians?"

"'Smartass remarks are best suited for when you're in the armor'. Well, what can I tell you, Sweetheart? This peach brings out the best in me."

"Just as insolent as ever." The Red Skull said, kicking Steve in the stomach. Steve coughed and rolled over.

"Hey! You're talking with _me_, Cutie Pie." Tony shouted, shuffling closer to Steve. "Eyes over here."

"You still refuse to answer my question." Red Skull said. "Where is your son?"

"Summer camp." Tony said.

"It's January." Red Skull raged.

"It came early." Steve wheezed. The Red Skull backhanded Tony and he toppled over, unable to catch himself. Peter clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his small gasp from his hiding place. "Hey!" Steve objected.

"Who's being a smartass, now, Baby?" Tony groaned, his face in the floor.

"It's worthless talking with the two of you. I know the child is here!" The Red Skull thundered. "It's no matter, I will find him and kill the two of you in front of him."

"What do you want with Peter?" Steve demanded.

"I have someone who is very interested in his abilities." The Red Skull said. "They are willing to give me a compound that I need in exchange for bringing them the little spider to dissect."

"There won't be a mud pit deep enough for you to crawl into, you snake. " Steve growled with venom, thrashing in his restraints.

"Even if you got the drop on us, we have a few friends that might have something to say to you." Tony said, straining against the ropes around his wrists.

"Your Avengers are otherwise occupied. They will not be coming to your rescue. In the meantime, I must keep you alive until I find him." Red Skull motioned for the guards to search the mansion.

"You'll never find him!" Steve shouted as the soldiers filed from the room

"Tear this place apart until you find the child." The Red Skull looked down at the two helpless superheroes and smirked, punching Tony and kicking Steve for good measure before taking his leave.

"God…Tony…" Steve groaned when The Skull had gone, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. "It hurts…"

"I'll get it off, Honey. Just gimmie minute." Tony started to shuffle backward toward his desk when a grate cover fell off the wall and Peter smiled at them.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Pop!" Peter whispered two his two dumbfounded Dads as he ran over to them.

"Peter, I told you to get in the panic room! Get in there now!" Tony hissed.

"They're hurting you." Peter said as he crawled around to Tony's back, trying to get his small fingers around the knots that held Tony's hands behind him.

"Peter-!" Steve started, but was cut off. "This kid is going to make me lose my hair."

"Bite your tongue, Rogers." Tony said, feeling Peter's small fingers against his wrists. "Peter, get to safety right now…"

"Well, well, well…" A voice said, silencing all of them. Peter looked over Tony's shoulder at the Red Skull standing in front of them. "Look at what my bait caught me."

Tony's stomach did a flip as he breathing became panicked.

"Please…please, leave Peter alone…please, don't hurt him." Tony said, trying his best to block Peter from sight. "Do whatever you want to me, please leave my son alone."

"The great Iron Man resorting to begging?" The Red Skull asked with glee. "Where are your jokes now, Stark?"

"Please, I'll do anything…" Tony stopped when Peter stepped in front of him.

"You're a big stupid." Peter said. "You don't hurt my daddies anymore."

The Red Skull and his soldiers burst into laughter.

"The little one has quite of bit of spunk." Red Skull laughed. "He certainly is your child, Captain."

"Peter…run…" Steve wheezed.

"You're going to leave us alone and go away." Peter said. "Right now."

"As soon as I kill your parents, Child."

"No, you're gonna leave, right now." Peter insisted.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" The Red Skull asked.

Peter smirked.

The child raised his arms, pressing his middle fingers into his palms and firing white liquid from his wrists, squirting it in The Red Skull's eyes. The Red Skull roared as Peter jumped and landed amongst the soldiers, his feet and his fists flying. One soldier after another fell to the ground, unconscious under the care of Peter's assault. Tony scooted painfully over to his desk on his butt and heels and reached up for some pliers, using the wire cutters on them to work on the ropes around his wrists.

Soon, Peter was up against The Red Skull, shaking Peter's sticky webs out of his eyes and growling at the young Stark-Rogers.

"Peter, Baby, be careful. He's a lot stronger than you are." Tony said, concern in his brown eyes as he worked desperately at freeing his wrists.

"Okay, Daddy." Peter said, his brown eyes focused on his opponent.

"Just keep moving, Peter. You're faster than he is. Use that to your advantage." Steve yelled hoarsely from the ground. Tony finally got his arms free and worked his way over to Steve, his skillful eyes carefully analyzing the technology rendering his husband helpless.

"Silence!" The Red Skull yelled at Steve and Tony, giving Peter the opportunity to strike.

The young Stark-Rogers sprang and landed on The Red Skull's shoulders, delivering two quick kicks to his head, disorienting him. Peter then flipped down the supervillan's back, delivering blows to as he went, sending The Red Skull sprawling.

"Nice hit, Son!" Steve said as Tony twisted cut wires and took out circuits desperately.

"Thanks, Pop!" Peter said happily.

"I want you to take that piece of shit down as soon as I get this off of you." Tony grunted to Steve, reaching across his chest to pull a wire out of place.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Honey." Steve said, struggling to stay still for Tony as he helplessly watched Peter battle The Red Skull.

The Skull went for a frontal attack and Peter again side-stepped it, and swept the villain's legs out from under him. He landed hard on the pavement and Peter jumped in the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The Red Skull recovered enough to grab one of Peter's ankles, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Tony, hurry!" Steve yelled.

"I know!" Tony answered.

"You little worm…my employers did not say how many pieces you had to be in on delivery…" The Red Skull growled, wrapping his gloved hand around Peter's throat, the small boy thrashing beneath him.

"Peter!" Steve yelled, just as the power went off of his restraints and he used his super strength to tear through them, printing over and throwing all of his weight into The Skull. He threw his fist over and over again into the flesh of his archenemy, screaming his rage.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Steve shouted, emphasizing every word with a blow.

Tony ran over to where Peter lay shaking and slid next to him on his knees.

"Pete, Baby, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Daddy…" A tearful Peter said, sitting up and throwing his arms around Tony's neck.

"It's okay…It's okay, Buddy…just hold on to Daddy, there you go. You were so brave. You saved me and your Poppa's lives." Tony cooed into Peter's hair.

"Daddy…" Peter hiccupped.

Steve wrapped a piece of rebar around the unconscious and bleeding Red Skull and went over to where Tony was holding Peter on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Steve asked Tony.

"A little shaken, but…but I think we'll make it." Tony answered, looking up at Steve. Steve saw Tony's eyes swimming and his body shaking violently as he clutched Peter to his chest.

"Oh, Tony…" Steve breathed, gathering up his husband and his son in his strong arms. He held them tightly as they rocked back and forth. "It's okay. We're okay."

* * *

Steve watched Peter eat a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of milk in the kitchen, watching cartoons on a small TV that popped out of the counter. Steve and Tony wanted to keep him away from the front hallway as SHIELD agents arrested The Red Skull and took the assault team away. He glanced up and saw Tony watching Peter as well, desperately, almost as if he were afraid Peter would disappear at any moment. Their eyes met, Steve seeing the same thing he was thinking.

How did anyone else know about Peter's abilities?

"Sirs, Director Fury is here to see you." A smooth british accent floated down from the ceiling.

"I'll see him in the front hallway, JARVIS. Make sure he stays there." Tony growled just before storing out of the kitchen. "That asshole is not welcome in my house."

Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead, not even motivated to chide Tony on his language choice in front of Peter.

"Stay here, Buddy." Steve said. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, Poppa." Peter answered, taking another bite of his sandwich, his eyes never leaving the cartoons.

Steve stepped into the front hall just as Tony stormed up to Nick Fury.

"How did this happen?" Tony asked, pointing to the debris around his home, his voice a razor's edge.

"Stark-" Fury started.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!" Tony thundered. "These people knew everything! Even the algorithm to override JARVIS."

"Security isn't much good when a missile is fired into the side of a building, Stark." Fury answered. Steve put his hand on the small of Tony's back and Tony calmed down slightly at the feel of Steve next to him. "This business is a dangerous gig. You knew that going into it."

Tony started for Fury but Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders, easily holding him back.

"I think what Tony means is The Skull went after us personally, not the Avengers. As far as anyone knows we only exist in New York."

"I don't know." Fury's answer did nothing to calm Tony.

"Well, maybe you'll know this: How did they know about Peter?" Tony asked.

"What exactly are you saying?" Fury asked.

"You insisted SHIELD scientists poke and prod him and put him in your database. You people were the only one that knew what he can do. You want to stand there, look me in the eye, and tell me that Red Skull got Peter's intel from anyone else?" Tony growled.

"I said I don't know." Fury answered, calm in the face of Tony's rage.

"Bullshit!" Tony answered.

"Tony…" Steve started.

"I will find that leak, Fury." Tony ground out. "And if it even smells like it _might_ come from SHIELD, I will shove a lawsuit _so far up your ass_ you are going to choke on it. I will take SHIELD apart piece by painful piece."

"You won't be the only one looking, Stark." Fury answered, still just as calm. Tony and Fury stared at each other for a few moments before Tony turned away.

"Get out." Tony growled. "Now."

Fury spared a glance at Steve, who met his eyes with an apprehensive expression before he turned and with a flap of his leather coat, left with the last of the Agents. Steve turned to Tony, who was staring out the window, his arms crossed across his chest. Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, kissing his shoulder softly.

"We'll figure this out." Steve said.

"I can't…" Tony felt his chest tighten painfully.

"What?" Steve asked, gently taking Tony's hips and his hands and turning him so they were face to face, holding him close with his arms encircling his waist.

"I can't lose him Steve." Tony choked, his attention on his hands on Steve's chest, tracing invisible patters in it with his fingers. "I can't…"

"We didn't. We made it. We're alive and eating peanut butter sandwiches as we speak." Steve comforted.

"He-he almost died today…y-you almost died today…I can-n't…" a rail of tears began making their way down Tony's cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Steve wiped the pad of his thumb across Tony's cheek. "We're alive. We're breathing."

"I w-was…so scared…I've never b-been that scared in-n my life…" Tony said. Steve's eyebrows drew together, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Me either, Honey…me either." Steve said around the lump in his throat.

"Daddy? Poppa?" a small, sleepy voice asked from the doorway, hesitantly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Baby." Tony sniffed and smiled, a few tears still speckling his cheeks. "C'mere and give Daddy a hug."

Peter scurried over, his arms reaching out as Tony scooped him up in his arms, burying his face in Peter's messy mouse brown hair, feeling Steve's strong arms wrap around them both, making the ache in his chest go away.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Poppa." Peter said in between them.

"Love you, too, Pete." Steve mumbled, Tony just squeezed him more tightly, letting that be his answer.


End file.
